


Blue

by needtakehave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Noncanonical Character Death, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad day for Buffy and Angel. A day of mourning. The day their baby turned blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

I met Giles first, at his place. There were tears in his eyes. He mumbled something incoherent about the others and a grave but I knew what he meant: they were all at the grave.

I went with Giles. They told me they were everyday and have since the funeral.

There I saw Buffy, Faith, Giles, Xander, Anya, God - even Anya, Willow, Tara, Dawn and Spike, Lord help me. They all stood there, staring at the grave like it was Hell on earth. Hell with pain. Then Buffy looked up and she spotted me, her hair was tussled, her face streaked with tears. I don't think she had probably stopped crying since the baby had died. Her clothes were dirty like she had spent day and night after day and night here. When did she Slay? Did she Slay? What did she do? Did she really stay here all day and night? She went to me then and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest and sobbed. She sobbed like she had never sobbed before. She pointed to the grave and I walked towards it and knelt.

Elizabeth Anne Summers  
Daughter to Buffy & Angel  
Never Knew Life  
God Protect Her  
2001-2001

I rubbed my hand over the stone, over where her little, tiny, blue body laid. Then I started to cry again. For a child I never knew was dead, a child that was mine and Buffy's. I cried for her being blue. From dying. For Buffy's pain. For my pain. For everyone's pain.

It was a sad, sad day.

Onlookers grieved for the group of people who looked over a grave wander. For they looked like they had been to hell and back.


End file.
